Nez Zen and Kyoki!
by Badassukewithafuckingstory
Summary: Um...Heres just this...There OC's... Orginal charaters Of mine...I didn't Really know what section for it to be in...So its in misc. books i geuss...


Nez and Zen and Kyoki:

Zen: Your such a idiot.

Nez: Tell that to are creator...

Zen: Whatever...

Nez: Fuck you Zen.

Zen: Why?

Nez: I dont fucking know..

Zen: Ok then

Nez: So about are creator...Why did he have to make me a fucking uke? T^T

Zen: Oh shut up about that you already admitted to being submissive.

Nez: Oh yeah almost forgot about that...

Zen: -.-' Idiot...

Nez: Hey Zen did you hear that there might be a new personality in his head?

Zen: No I have not is there anything you have heard about him?

Nez: Well I here he's gonna be a pysco the creator has been thinking about insanity more and more latley!

Zen: Oh really?

Nez: Yep! I just hope that asshole dosen't steal my title I mean I'm the outgoing one in this head not him!

Zen: *Pats nez on back* It'll be fine.

Nez: M'kay!

Zen: So when do we meet him?

Nez: Dunno.

Nez: : Alright.

Kyoki: *Twitches* Hi.

Nez: Yo, are you the new personality?

Kyoki: *Puts a knife to nez's throat* Who is asking, fragile one?~

Nez: *Trembles* I-..I I just wanted to know who you are...And I'm not fucking fragile!

Kyoki: *Puts knife closer to the other male's throat* Are you sure about that? Because I have a good judge of charater and I can easily say your fragile, you little brat.

Nez: *Starts to cry and gets out of kyoki's grasph and runs to zen* Z-..Zen please help me he's scary! *Hides behind zen*

Zen: *Walks over to kyoki* Hello im zen and the sissy behind me is nez what is your name?

Kyoki: Why my name is kyoki~ nice to meet the both of you. *Slits a rabbits throat and twitches*

Nez: Poor bunny... T^T

Zen: Quite a crazy one arent you?

Kyoki: Im so glad you noticed!~

Nez: Sooo kyoki why are you so insane?

Kyoki: That it is like asking my your so misunderstood~ In other words its because i just am~

Nez: H-..How do you know im misunderstood?

Kyoki: From are creator of course!~

Nez: Ah...Erm...Oh...

Kyoki: Well I know that you your actaully uke when you claim to be a seme I know that you feel oh so very sad inside and you only want love and not sex!~ Heheheh you know Nez your pretty cute now that I think about it!~

Nez: Tch...shut the fuck up!

Kyoki: Cute~

Nez: I'll kill you, you fucking bastard! *Glares at kyoki but stays still*

Kyoki: Hm? You just said you were going to kill me you annoyance...Why arent you running foward and raging at me with those weak fists of yours? Could it be that your afraid of me perhaps?~

Nez: *Is now silent and mumbles* Y-..Yes...

Kyoki: *Hears what he mumbled and grins* Your scared of me?~

Nez: *Inches his way behind Zen and whispers behind his back* Zen please...I know I dont as you this much...Well at all...But please protect me...

Kyoki: *Glares at the two* I just want Nez all to myself~ Even if nez dosent want me!~ Though im already fully aware he yearns to be dominated...And thats something you cant do, Zen. So, i suppose ill have to take him~

Zen:*Steps infront of kyoki* Don't you dare take my nez away from me he is like the ying to my yang now if you dare touch him I'll kill you *Pulls nez from behind him and hugs him*

Nez:*Blushes* Z-..Zen ...It isn't like I was going to be with him you already own me ok? So dont worry.

Kyoki: *Stares at the two of them* Hm...Now this just wont do...*Grabs nez and cuts his face* Now Zen I don't think you quite see the predicament your little boyfreind is in~

Nez: *Begins to cry* Kyoki please dont hurt me! T^T Zen help me please!

Zen:*Punches Kyoki in the face and grabs back Nez* Don't hurt my Nez!

Kyoki: *Rubs face and laughs* Heheheheh I can see you care strongly about Nez...Well your no better then the brat maybe I should make you mine aswell I mean you two are both single and such although its painfully obvious you two love each other~

Nez:*sniffles* I dont love him! He's just my best freind ok..?

Zen:...B-But...I...I...*Runs off and cries*

Nez: *Stares at Zen as he runs away* Fuck...*Is about to run after him*

Kyoki: Now now...*grabs a hold on nez and puts duck tape of his mouth* this should keep you from screaming to lover boy of there *sets nez in a chair and ties him up* you see ive come to like you and i find you adorable but that nuisense zen keep getting in my way~

Nez: *shakes head*

Kyoki: You dont have to act tough anymore you can cry your eyes out like the little baby you are~ *takes off duck tape*Nez: Shut the fuck up! Im am really tough and i dont cry like a baby! T^T

Kyoki: Cute!~ I see your still trying hard to keep your tough outer apperence!~ Well I suppose I'll have to now knock that out of you and crush that and turn you into very uke you are!~

Nez: *Pouts* Im not a fucking uke...Im a seme...Or at least a seke...

Kyoki: Yes yes of course you are~ now what would degrate you to the point you openly admit your just a scared little brat with a tough outershell...

Nez: You will reveal nothing! because there is no scared little uke in me! XP

Kyoki:...Hm...maybe I could subject you to torture that'd be a personal favorite of mine...If I did do that...You might have some serious mental trama and fixical trama...

Nez: *Shudders and bubbles up a bit* P-..Please don't hurt me...

Kyoki: Heheh i knew You'd brake easy...

Nez: *Has his spirit back* No I fucking wouldn't I'm a tough guy and I dont submit to bastards like you!*Spits at him*

Kyoki: *Wipes spit from himself* Heh you should not have done that you fucking brat...*takes out his knife and cuts a small line on his stomache*

Nez :*whimpers and lets out a small moan*

Kyoki: I heard a rumor that you were a masochist but I did not think that rumor was in fact true...

Nez: *Growls* Tch It's not true...

Kyoki: It would have hurt you if and you would have at least said "ow" if you weren't a little masochist so shut up you fucking brat and accept the pleasure of pain.

Nez: *Whines* buuuuttt I'm not a masochist.

Kyoki: *moves his hand under nez's shirt and cuts a thin line near his victim's nipple*

Nez: Nyaah...!~

Kyoki: Heheh see?~

Nez: F-..fine...


End file.
